fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League/Season 3/Fixtures/Team Mega Bus v Moose FC
Mega Bus v Moose is a game in Fantendo Football League Season 3. 09' GOAL Moon receives a pass from Henry the moose a one two just outside the penalty area with Porkchop meets a sweet strike in the bottom right corner of the net. 13' WIDE Tango shows us his party tricks but can make the finish. 15' YELLOW DeLanie Peterson is booked for a handball from a defensive corner. 19' SAVE Cut Man's pass to Gut Man leads to a lob to Ice Man, he takes a speculative effort, but Moon blocks the shot. Knuckles tries the rebound but a fantastic diving save to the right by Lord Mambo. 21' SAVE Lord Mambo fumbles Ice Mans feeble 18-yard Effort. 23' SAVE Gaz Price intercepts a Knuckles to Ice Man pass, he dribbles past Gut Man and crosses the ball in Pineapple can't find the space to tap it in. 25' SAVE Cut Man's corner header is saved. 27' YELLOW Gut Man booked for a heavy tackle on Henry the Moose. 29' YELLOW Knuckles booked for a handball from Vector's pass. 33' YELLOW Tango Jr. booked for a Ice Man challenge. 35' OVER Lord Mambo's speculative goal kick is picked up by Cut Man on the volley but it flies over. 37' WIDE Eggman's long run on the counter attack is somehow saved one on one. 39' YELLOW Vector booked for a Gaz Price push. HALF-TIME 54' SAVE Vector's header is given to the other team, Gaz Price picks it up and picks out Moon who takes a touch and Henry the Moose picks it up, the first effort is saved and before Pineapple can shoot, the ball is picked up by Midbus. 59' WIDE Sam the Koopa's cross can't meet Bonker or Bugzzy's head. 60' YELLOW Markus Monroe booked for a Proto Man slide tackle. 62' SAVE Sam the Koopa swerves pass Dmitri Moondov and nutmegs DeLaine Peterson but Lord Mambo catches the shot. 65' YELLOW Porkchop tries to clear the corner, HANDBALL booked for handball just outside the area. Ohwait, the ref has given a penalty, and Sam the Koopa abrubpty places the ball onto the spot. He shoots, CROSSBAR, header on the rebound GOAL. 69' GOAL Knuckles takes advantage or Porkchop's height and wins the header, he around the world's Pineapple and skips past DeLanie Peterson, a quick one too with Vector and then one with Eggman to get past Dmitri Moonsov Tango Jr., and he chips the ball to Sam the Koopa's head who heads it to the path of Knuckles who smashes the net, Markus Monroe could never get a block in and Lord Mambo is stunned and consoled by Henry the Moose. 74' SAVE Moon's header is saved by Midbus. 76' Pineapple passes to Porkchop, to Henry the Moose, to Moon, chippped back to Henry and there past Proto Man and Ice Man, he picks out Pineapple and the header falls to Midbus' chest, Porkchop's header hits the woodwork, followed by Henry the Moose smacking the bar. Midbus scoops the ball up to prevent any rebound. 78' YELLOW Dmitri Moonsov passes to Moon who is intercepted by Gut Man, Moonsov slides into Gut Man like a rabid beast. 83' SAVE Midbus dives to his right and clears the danger out for a corner from a Gaz Price bicycle kick. Markus Monroe's header is blocked and cleared by Knuckles. 85' SAVE Ice Man's link-up with Knuckles comes to a halt as Mambo runs out and collects the ball. 88' GOAL Knuckles rainbow flicks past Moonsov and Proto Man taps on his pass to Ice Man, he curls a pass to Knuckles who chests it and scissor kick leaves Lord Mambo stunned. FULL TIME. Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Stelios7